


[PODFIC] Diverging Paths, Part I by Flamethrower

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Re-Entry Series by flamethrower [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after Waking Dream, an Initiate gains a Master, and a Master has a very unexpected realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Diverging Paths, Part I by Flamethrower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diverging Paths, Part I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250413) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> This is a podfic for Flamethrower's "Diverging Paths, Part I", which is part 3 of the Re-Entry series.  
> Many thanks to the lovely Flamethrower for generously allowing me to podfic her work. Once again, I encourage everyone to go read the rest of her series =)
> 
> The music in this podfic is "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis
> 
> Background and character pictures for cover art were obtained from the awesome TPM and AOTC screen shots taken by xblackrockx at her [website](http://www.xblackrockx.com/starwars/).

  
Length: 01:17:21

Download Links (Mediafire): [MP3 (71MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1yydanl9na2zq53/Diverging_Paths_I_by_Flamethrower.mp3) | [M4B (85MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9z8ypu4gel02xkm/Diverging_Paths%2C_Part_I_by_Flamethrower.m4b)  
Added to the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/diverging-paths-part-i)


End file.
